1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intelligent textile technology based on the integration of semiconductor flexible skins with textiles.
2. Background Art
As semiconductor microfabrication technology has advanced, integrated circuit based devices have been incorporated into a number of non-conventional applications. Examples of microfabrication technology include both standard microelectronic integrated circuit technology and micro-electro-mechanical systems (“MEMS”) technology. Although these two technologies have considerable process overlap, MEMS is generally regarded as pertaining to the integration of mechanical elements, sensors, actuators, and electronics on a silicon substrate exclusive of integrated circuit technology. Although the distinction is somewhat gray, both technologies together provide the ability to create smart systems in which MEMS components allow the collection of information or the manipulation of an external device with the integrated circuit components allowing the analysis of the collected information and decision making ability.
A particularly important recent application for the incorporation of microfabrication technology is the fabrication of intelligent textile technology. Such intelligent textiles combine a fabric or cloth with various electronics and transducers. Such intelligent textiles have alternatively been referred to as smart fabrics, electronic textiles, or e-textiles. Applications of such textiles is expanding into many areas including such diverse fields as medicine, military, and entertainment. For example, smart shirts have been developed which incorporate a microphone, sensors, optical fibers, a databus, and a panel to control the smart shirt. Similarly, prototype sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) suits that detect if an infant has stopped breathing are under development. In the entertainment arena, jackets incorporating MP3 players are available. Potential military applications include intelligent uniforms that include communications systems, global positioning technology, batteries, and the like.
Various techniques are used to incorporate electronic devices into textiles. A conceptually simple technique involves merely attaching off the shelf electronic components and/or sensors to textiles. However, this methodology suffers from several drawbacks which include a significant decrease in the flexibility of the textiles, discomfort to the user due to the bulkiness of the components, and an increase in the weight and volume of the textiles. In another prior art technology, components that are flexible are fabricated. Specifically, the electronic components and transducers used in an e-textile are flexible. Although this prior art technology is simple and cheap, it too suffers from several drawbacks. For example, this methodology tends to be temperature limited. Moreover, such technologies exhibit difficulties in transplanting MEMS devices based on silicon and other rigid materials and in integrating electronics. Moreover, devices are often stressed when the flexible substrate bends.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved semiconductors based flexible skins that are compatible with current integrated circuits and MEMs technology and for methods of forming such flexible skins.